Falling For You
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: A fun night at the grill turns into something more as jealousy causes two people to realize what they feel for one another.


AN - This is set in like an AU Season 4. Somethings are different as you'll realize as you read it. This is based on a prompt from Martyna Malecka. It is not totally want you wanted, it kind of got away from me but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

 **Falling For You**

The gang was at the grill having a drink and just taking the time to enjoy themselves. It was a slow night so Matt had closed the bar to other customers and it was just him and his friends. Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Damon, Alaric, Bonnie, and Tyler. It was full with the sound of laughter, as currently Caroline was occupying the stage strutting around like a rock star.

"Ooh, we called it off again last night. But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you." Caroline held the microphone tightly as she grinned at all her friends, "We are never ever ever getting back together, we are never ever ever getting back together, you go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me but we are never ever ever ever getting back together." She giggled as she shook her finger in a no gesture, "Like, ever..."

Stefan laughed at his best friend. He wasn't sure how much of the song choice was to have fun and how much was aimed at Tyler who she'd recently broke up with. He was just happy that she was having a good time and was able to smile again. She was absolutely adorable, and the most fun person he'd ever met beside Lexi, they would have got on like a house on fire. His smile turned sad as the song ended.

Caroline noticed that Stefan's mood had turned sombre. That wouldn't do as she was determined to make sure he laughed and smiled like he always did when they were together. She held her hand out and wiggled her fingers at him, "Come sing with me, Stefan."

"No!" Stefan held his hands up as he laughingly shook his head, "No way!"

"Yes, you will be." Caroline stared confidently, a little smirk on her face as she scrolled through the karaoke machine to get to the song she wanted. When she was satisfied she grinned, grabbed the second microphone and swung it temptingly in front of her, "You know you want to."

Stefan shook his head laughing, his eyes crinkling in the corner at the happiness he felt staring at his best friend. She made everything better, and he hoped that he could do the same for her.

Caroline wouldn't take no for an answer. She grinned as she raised her mike to her face and locked eyes with Stefan as she belted out the first lyrics of the song, Bon Jovi's "You Give Love A Bad Name". She knew she was more likely to get him up here with her if she sang Bon Jovi, one of his favourite bands, "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, darling you give love a bad name."

Stefan couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face. It wasn't Caroline's type of song so he knew that she did it for him, to bring a smile to his face and make him happy. Warmth filled his soul as he gazed at her in awe. He knew that he would be joining her, he couldn't turn down that beautiful smile of hers if he tried.

Caroline strutted to the edge of the stage, running her hand through her hair as she sang, a devilish smile on her face, "An angel's smile is what you sell, you promise me heaven then put me through hell, chain of love, got a hold on me, when passion's a prison you can't break free. Whoa, you're a loaded gun, yeah." She took a cheeky look around before grinning, "Whoa, there's nowhere to run, no-one can save me, the damage is done."

Stefan didn't even think about it, he just hopped on stage to grab the extra mike, and smiled at her as he joined her for the chorus his arm automatically going around her waist.

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame," Stefan and Caroline pointed to each others heart grinning at each other, "you give love a bad name, I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name, you give love a bad name."

Stefan took over the verse this time, his thumb rubbed against her bottom lip, "You paint your smile on your lips," his moved his hand down to tangle with her fingers, "blood red nails on your fingertips," he smirked his eyes dark with amusement and the tiniest hint of lust, "A school boys dream, you act so shy," he smiled at the giggle she let out, "your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye." He suddenly twirled her so that her back was against his chest, almost singing the words straight into her ear, "Whoa, you're a loaded gun, whoa, there's nowhere to run, no-one can save me, the damage is done."

Caroline couldn't help her gaze going towards Tyler, her eyes holding his as she let her anger out through her voice, Stefan letting her have this moment to herself, "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, you give love a bad name, I play my part and you play your game," she pointed her finger at him, smirking as she glared at him, "You give love a bad name, you give love..."

Stefan let Caroline go so that she could spin to face him, they grinned at each other and with banging heads they began to air guitar. Caroline bending her back as her fingers worked the imaginary strings. He couldn't help but laugh as he did the same thing, she was absolutely adorable, her blonde hair swishing around as she swung her hips. He had to gulp, his eyes trailing over every part of her until he came to her face. Her eyes were closed and she bit her lip, he suddenly wanted to take that lip between his own. He had to shake that thought off as his heart pounded at the images in his head.

"Shot through the heart and you're to blame," Stefan without thought looked over at Elena, he could see the jealousy and hurt in her eyes, and for once he didn't care, "You give love a bad name, I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name."

Caroline and Stefan's gazes found one another's again, his hand going to wrap around her waist, her hand placed on his chest, both of them beginning to sway like they were dancing, "Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name, I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name." They continued to dance as the track trailed off.

Elena crossed her arms across her chest as she glared at Stefan and Caroline. He was her boyfriend, she had chosen him over his brother, and yet sometimes, she was afraid to know the answer to who he would pick over her and his best friend.

Caroline's eyes were trapped within the sparkling green ones of her best friend, both of their breathing having sped up as their bodies grew closer. Her eyes dropped to his inviting lips for a moment, she licked her lips in longing before returning to his gaze. Her breath caught, if anything they had grown darker.

Stefan felt his heart speed up as she gazed lustfully at his lips before meeting his eyes again. He wanted to close the difference between them and taste those perfectly pink lips with his. They were so inviting to him, as they had been for months before he had almost kissed her at prom, before Elena interrupted them to take over their dance. Then she had picked him, and he dismissed it as just a stray thought at how beautiful his best friend was.

Tyler clenched his jaw at the eye sex happening on stage. Part of the reason he had broken up with Caroline for good was because he suspected that there was more going on between her and Stefan, that there was feelings on both sides. He would not be second choice, especially not to Stefan Salvatore, and definitely not after all they've been through. Funny that he always thought Klaus was his biggest competition for her affections when he should have been looking closer to home.

Caroline tore her gaze away from his to meet the angry eyes of Elena. She stepped away from Stefan, avoiding his gaze as she licked her lips and struggled to find something to say with the tension filling the room. She just wanted them to have a fun night, no drama allowed, ironic that the connection between Stefan and her would be the cause. Ever since prom there had been this prickle of something between them even as he went back to Elena. It made for some definite awkwardness between her, Tyler, Stefan, and Elena when they were together.

Stefan followed Caroline with his eyes, his fingers clenching into fists at the space between them. He hated that Elena - and Tyler when they were together - had a problem with how close he and Caroline were. He had begun to notice since they'd gotten back together that she would become more focused on him whenever he was around his best friend. Not that Elena didn't pay attention to him when Caroline wasn't around but it wasn't the same kind of attention. Something had changed between them since they'd started again, it wasn't quite the same, he didn't breathe everyday for her like he used to. In fact, she could be suffocating at times as if she was trying to over compensate for being with his brother.

Bonnie noticed the thick tension pulsating the room and in a desperate bid to get back that fun and carefree atmosphere of before she stated loudly, "Let's play darts."

Damon smirked into his bourbon, "Sure, judgy." He knew what she was try to do as the tension between Elena, Stefan, and Caroline was obvious, "Who against who?"

Bonnie narrowed his eyes at Damon, "I don't know, how about vampires against humans?" She tilted her head as she raised her eyebrows, "Unless you don't think you can beat us lowly humans."

Damon was never one to back down from a challenge, "I'm in." He stepped into Bonnie's personal space, pleased at the sharp intake of breath he heard, "I am playing you, witchy."

"Bring it on, vampire." Bonnie stared defiantly back, never admitting at the way her pulse raced and her body hummed at his nearness.

Stefan tore his eyes away from Caroline to tilt his head curiously as he watched Bonnie and Damon. There was something underneath their playing, a tension he had not noticed before. Could his brother finally be moving on from his obsession with Katherine/Elena? He hoped so, and not just because he was with Elena, but because he wanted his brother to finally be happy and not have to fight for the girl's affections.

Elena crossed the room, a bright fake smile on her face as she took Stefan's hand and almost pulled him off the stage so she could announce, "I'll be with Stefan."

"Nope. Against the rules. It's vampires against humans." Damon appeared next to Stefan and Elena, smirking at ruining her plans to keep her boyfriend away from Caroline. He loved to stroke the tension between them all, it was amusing to him. He threw his arm around his brother's shoulder, looked around the occupants for a moment before deciding, "So, its me and Bonnie, Tyler and Stefan, Elena and Ric, Caroline and Matt."

Stefan repressed a groan at having to be paired with Tyler, they've never liked each other from the start and it only got worse as he'd grown ever closer to Caroline, and looked out for her feelings before others. He knew that Tyler was jealous of him, and the dark ripper side within him purred in satisfaction at that. This was going to be torture, if he said one bad thing about Caroline he wouldn't be held accountable for his actions.

Caroline bit her lip as she looked anxiously between Stefan and Tyler. She hoped that Tyler wouldn't say anything that would cause Stefan to react. She just wanted a fun pissing contest free night. She sent a pleading look at Stefan to convey her feelings, he knew her so well that he smiled at her and nodded. She grinned back at him relaxing.

Perhaps this will still end up a fun night after all.

* * *

An hour later that statement was as far from the truth as possible. It had started out all right, Bonnie and Damon playfully sniping/flirting at each other as they played, Damon the eventual winner but only just. Then Alaric and Elena teased each other as they played, Alaric won comfortably. Caroline and Matt giggled as they played, both of them missing the board completely on several occasions. Neither could quite land the double to finish for several goes so that they called it a draw so that the last pairing could go up.

Stefan and Tyler.

It was hostile from the start and only went downhill from there. There was none of the playful banter that the others enjoyed, just glares and actual digs. It was near the end of their game when Tyler hit below the belt.

"So..." Tyler smirked as he lined up his throw, "Now that Caroline is single again are you gonna dump Elena and screw each other like you've both always wanted to."

Tyler threw his dart.

Stefan threw a punch straight into his face. He felt satisfied as the blood leaked from his split lip, his anger at him nowhere near being abated. He grabbed Tyler around the throat slamming him into the nearest wall, his fingers tightening around his throat as he hissed, "Shut. Up. Lockwood!"

"Make me." Tyler glared back defiantly.

"Don't tempt me." Stefan leant forward, growling menacingly in his face, "The only reason you are still breathing is because of Caroline."

Caroline decided to break them up. She walked over to them, pushing her hands in between them to push them apart. She smiled at Stefan to thank him before turning her glare on Tyler, "What is your problem, Tyler?"

"You two." Tyler pushed Caroline away form him, rolling his eyes as Stefan practically plastered himself against her back in his need to protect her. _Just friends my ass_ , he thought as he said aloud, "You two are my problem."

Caroline covered her face and groaned, "Not this again!" She shook her head laughing incredulously, "Let it go."

Tyler shook his head, glaring at both Caroline and Stefan, "We're over because of _him_!"

"Just stop, Tyler." Caroline stared at him with hurt clear in her eyes.

"Fine!" Tyler snorted, glaring at the both of them as he turned to leave, "Do everyone a favour and just admit that you're both in love with each other."

Caroline stared after Tyler with wide eyes, her heart racing in her chest.

Stefan's fingers itched to turn Caroline around to face him to see her expression. His breathing catching at Tyler's words. Were they true?

He thought back to that dance at prom.

* * *

 **Prom**

Stefan was at prom, standing in the corner watching the students dance in the room that Caroline had decorated. He smiled at the changing pictures, seeing the smiling faces of Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, himself and Elena made him feel nostalgic for happier times.

Elena was dancing with Damon, he felt the slightest tug at the sight in his gut. Matt and Bonnie were laughing as they danced. He surveyed the room for Caroline frowning as he didn't see her anywhere. This was her prom now where the hell was she?

Then he saw her come into the room, a vision in white, a beautiful smile on her lips. His breath caught, she was absolutely stunning. Without thought he glided across the room to Caroline a smile on his face. When he reached her he took her hand and gave her a little twirl, he loved the little giggle she let out, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Caroline blushed, an embarrassed smile on her lips, "My dress was accidentally sold at the dress shop so it's from Klaus."

Stefan raised his eyebrow as he smirked, "Uh huh."

"Oh shut up!" Caroline rolled her eyes, her hand sliding up his arm to hold onto his shoulder as they began to dance without ever having to ask.

Stefan continued to smile at her, his fingers sliding through hers and his arm holding her waist, "You know you have him wrapped around your little finger, right?"

Caroline huffed in annoyance, "If I had Klaus wrapped around my finger, then I would be here with Tyler right now." She bit her lip and sent him a guilty look, "Not that you're not a wonderful replacement."

Stefan fake winced, "You wound me, miss Forbes." He twirled her around, smiling at her laughs, "I'm your best friend, not a replacement."

Caroline released a sigh, her eyes soft and sweet as she gazed at him, "You're one of the _best_ friends I've ever had. You keep me sane."

Stefan smiled at her, squeezing her hip, "You've been keeping me sane and happy for a very long time, Caroline, I'm more than happy to return the favour."

Caroline brushed her fingers over the back of his neck her eyes full with concern, "How are you? Now that the sire bonds gone Elena's free to make her own choice."

Stefan thought it over for a moment before he answered her truthfully, "Every time I tell myself that I'm moving on, there's this part of me that just can't seem to shake her."

"That's normal, Stefan. You guys were in love," Caroline's eyes were sympathetic, her fingers stroking his skin comfortingly, "and that doesn't go away just because you declare that you're moving on."

"Well, then how does anyone ever seem to move on?" Stefan needed to know that he could move on one day if he had to.

"I don't know." Caroline stared over Stefan's shoulder as she thought about it, "I think that someday, you'll meet someone new and you'll fall madly in love," she smiled to herself as she thought about how lucky that person would be to be loved by someone as great as Stefan, "and you'll have moved on without even realizing it."

Stefan released a breath as he stared into Caroline's bright blue eyes. She had just given him the greatest gift of all, hope, hope that someday in the future he would meet someone and be happy. Their eyes locked, emotions swimming in both of their eyes, his heart skipping a beat as his gaze fell to her lips. He found himself transfixed moving slowly towards her, licking his lips in anticipation of what hers felt like.

Then...

He felt a tap on his shoulder and the spell was broken. He shook off the tension between him and his best friend as he turned to face their interrupter. Elena. He tried to smile at her, his heart still racing from what almost happened, "Hey."

"Hey, Stefan." Elena smiled brightly at him, her eyes darkened with jealousy and her voice was tight as she spoke to Caroline, "Care... mind if I cut in?"

"Of course not." Caroline knew when she wasn't wanted. She pushed a kiss onto Stefan's cheek, her heart skipping at her actions, and whispered, "Thanks for the dance, Stefan."

Stefan's eyes fluttered shut as he felt her soft lips on his skin, the scent of her hair tickling his nose. He smiled at her as she moved away, his eyes following her even as Elena moved into his arms.

Elena didn't like the closeness that she'd seen between Stefan and Caroline, if she wasn't so sure it would never happen she was sure that they were about to kiss. That was absurd, he would never go for someone as clingy as Caroline. They were friends that was all.

Once Caroline was out of sight he turned his attention to Elena. She was smiling at him brightly her eyes sparkling as she looked at him. He felt a pang in his heart, he had loved her so much that sometimes there was a part of him that couldn't help but be in love around her. He didn't want to be like that forever, he wanted to know Elena's choice so that he could finally move on and find his own happiness. He searched his mind for something to say, the best he could come up with was, "Are you enjoying your prom?"

"My brother's still dead, I switched off my humanity for a few days which luckily enough broke the sire bond, and Bonnie is being controlled by Silas." Elena snorted, slightly smiling at Stefan, "But despite all that..." She tilted her head, fluttering her eyes as she flirted, "I am happy. Happy to be here with you."

Stefan frowned at her demeanor, it seemed that she was flirting with him. It confused him. His brow furrowed further as he searched her eyes, "Elena... what are you doing?"

"I thought it was obvious." Elena released his hand to wrap hers around his neck, smiling as she stared into his eyes, "The sire bond is gone, I am free to follow my heart." She curled her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, "I choose you, Stefan."

Stefan's eyes widened. Just when he was ready to try and let her go she chose him. Before he could lose himself in his thoughts she pulled him down and kissed him. He allowed himself to relish in her familiar taste, remembering the way she used to make him feel, how he used to crave her in his arms.

He had her, she chose him, not his brother. He should be ecstatic, he should be so happy that he couldn't stop smiling, he should be jumping for joy. Only he wasn't. He was happy, he had loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone before, but something was different.

He didn't know what it was.

* * *

 **Now**

Since Stefan had been lost in thought Caroline was on her own on the other side of the grill. His heart pounded as gazed at her, really taking her in, her tumbling waves of blonde hair shined like a halo, she chewed her lip which just made it plumper, her blue eyes looked off into the distance, and even from where he was he could see the glisten of tears. He wanted to rush to her, and pull her into his arms immediately. He hated to see her upset.

A moment of clarity hit him, the pure truth that he had been hiding from for months hitting him. His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. His heart thumped louder in his ears as he gazed at Caroline with his heart in his eyes. How had he never noticed before? How could he be so blind to his own feelings? She made him happy, the only person that could make him smile and laugh without really trying. He took a step without even knowing when he felt a tug on his arm, he frowned and turned his head to Elena's angry and tearful face.

"At least try to make it less obvious that you love her." Elena hissed through gritted teeth, her heart breaking as she came to the same realization as Tyler. Caroline and Stefan were in love with each other, but neither of them had realized it.

Stefan stiffened, his eyes wide as he looked guiltily at Elena, "What?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Don't even bother trying to deny it." She crossed her arms over her chest as the tears dripped down he cheeks, "I see the way you look at her! And I've tried to push it down for months, to just dismiss it as looks between friends, but..." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I can't do that now."

Stefan was at a loss for words. The person he thought he would spend the rest of his life with before she broke up with and slept with his brother, had noticed something more between him and Caroline. Something he had been resolutely ignoring – suppressing, repressing, whatever you want to call it he had been doing it – was now impossible to ignore. He couldn't deny it or lie, not with Caroline across the room, if he even hinted at negative feelings about them she would close her heart off to him forever and he would lose her. He couldn't let that happen.

Elena saw that he wasn't even trying to deny it, she released a sob, and cried out, "I chose you over your brother!"

"And it should have never been a choice to begin with." Stefan finally released the feelings he had been holding in for far too long, "The sire bond wouldn't have existed if you didn't have feelings for Damon before you turned. Sire bond or not you felt _something_ for my brother." Elena looked away and he followed her gaze straight to Damon, but for once he couldn't detect love in his eyes as he looked at Elena, no he was free of that now, especially if you took in how close he stood next to Bonnie. A smile curled his lips, he was happy for his brother, whenever he decided to tell him about the new direction of his love life, "Though I think he might be happier now."

Elena shook her head, "I thought you would always love me."

"That's the sad thing, I probably would have if you'd never fallen for Damon." His eyes roamed the room desperate for a glance at that blonde head that lit up his life on a daily basis. She wasn't there. She must have left during his and Elena's argument, he needed to find her, to explain everything he felt to her. He returned his gaze to his now ex girlfriend, his mind with his beautiful best friend, "Or maybe I still would have fallen in love with Caroline. No matter what."

Elena couldn't help but suck in a shocked breath as he admitted it to her. Even though she had accused him, it still hurt to hear him confirm it. A part of her had hoped that he'd deny it and they would go back to being happy with each other without feelings for other people getting in the way.

"I called this ages ago." Bonnie stated with a smirk, leaning against the bar with Damon's arm pressed next to hers.

"I thought it would take _at least_ another couple of years to figure out that he was in love with his bestie." Damon chuckled, knocking back a shot of something he wasn't even sure what, "My baby bro can be very dense."

"Tyler always did say he was worried about their friendship." Matt added, not that shocked about possible feelings between Stefan and Caroline. Looking back it was obvious that there was more between them.

Stefan just shook his head and smiled. Caroline made him happy, she had done it easily when he lived with her. His heart was broken and yet she could always make him feel better, even if she just sat beside him giving him her company.

Elena knew that she had finally lost them both, Damon and Stefan were no longer hers, she had lost Stefan the moment she chose his brother over him, and she had lost Damon the moment she dismissed her feelings as nothing more than the sire bond. She had been scared, and she wanted the familiar safety that Stefan had always given her. Now she had neither.

"I will always care about you but I'm not the one for you, Elena." Stefan placed a tender kiss on her forehead in goodbye to the love they once shared, "Goodbye, Elena."

He almost vamped out of the grill in his haste to find Caroline. He needed to tell her how he felt.

* * *

Caroline walked into her house and made her way to the couch. She sunk down and thought over the evening, it had started off fun just drinking and having a good time with her friends. She even got Stefan to sing with her at karaoke! That never happens. But then the tension that was so often around them reared it's head, and then Tyler got angry and jealous and accused them both of being in love with each other.

The thing is, she couldn't deny his accusation as she was pretty sure it was true, on her side at least. She didn't know what to do when Elena had accused Stefan of the same thing that Tyler did when he broke up with her, so she had to get out of there. She didn't have the courage to hear what Stefan would say.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. She got up to answer it, and froze as she saw Stefan on the other side. But she couldn't ignore him if she tried so she cautiously opened the door to him, "Hey."

Stefan smiled at her, "Can I come in?"

Caroline could only nod as she stepped aside.

Stefan walked in and headed to the couch in the living room. He waited for her to sit next to him before he started. His palms started to sweat, and his heart raced in nervous anticipation, "Elena and I broke up."

Caroline's eyes widened, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Tyler is just upset, god... I'm sorry." Her eyes grew wet at the heart break that Stefan must be going through. He fought so hard for Elena, and to lose that because of something Tyler said and by extension herself tore at something inside of her, "I'll talk to Elena, tell her that Tyler was wrong. There is no world where you could possibly have feelings for me, she'll have to believe me."

"Tyler wasn't wrong, and Elena knows that." Stefan replied quietly, his gaze locked on hers as she processed his words. He almost smiled at the adorable confusion on her face. He loved her. He couldn't believe he didn't notice before.

Caroline could only blink at Stefan, she must have misheard, there was no way that Stefan had just said that Tyler was right, "What?"

Stefan did smile this time, reaching across and tucking an errant hair behind her ear, delighting in the way her breath caught and her eyes dilated at his closeness, "I said that Tyler was right." He stroked his fingers down her cheek, sighing at how soft her skin was, "You make me happy. You make me laugh and smile so easily that you don't even realize how big of a deal that truly is."

Caroline was in a dream, a perfect beautiful dream, but a dream no less. Stefan Salvatore would never say such amazing things to her. She moved her hand over to her arm and pinched it, she winced at the sharp sting. _She wasn't dreaming._

Stefan laughed as he noticed her actions, "No you are not dreaming, Caroline." He scooted closer so that their knees were brushing together, and he moved his hand down to cup her neck, "I am here, with you, bearing my heart to the woman who has stolen it without me even realizing."

Caroline sucked in a shuddering breath, frantically searching Stefan's eyes for any hint of a lie. There wasn't any, his green eyes were shining with honesty. She bit her lip, afraid to hope, afraid to disturb the charged atmosphere around them, "Stefan... what... what are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." Stefan brushed his thumb along her jaw, smiling lovingly into her beautiful blue eyes that he could drown in if he just let himself, "That I am head over heels in love with you, Caroline Forbes." He felt a prickle of fire shoot up his spine as his voice turned hesitant, "And I'm really hoping that you feel the same way too."

Caroline surged forward and covered his lips with hers, sighing at finally tasting Stefan after dreaming about what his kiss would taste like for years. It was even better than she could have imagined. She cupped the back of his neck, stroking him and pulling him closer at the same time, her mouth moving sensually over his as she kissed him tenderly.

Stefan cradled her cheeks as he kissed her back lovingly, smiling into the kiss as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest, and his stomach filled with butterflies. It was the most amazing first kiss, the energy between them electric, the desire to consume her almost overwhelming but he resisted, just. It was too beautiful to ruin by moving too quickly.

Caroline pulled back breathless, her fingers still caressing the back of his head, their eyes locked in loving intensity. She smiled at him, laughing sweetly, "Does that answer your question?"

"It does." Stefan nipped at her perfectly plump bottom lip before brushing his mouth against hers again then he pulled back again, his eyes happy and yet pleading, "But I really need to hear the words."

Caroline smiled at him in understanding. She leant both of her arms over his shoulders, gazing into those expressive eyes she never thought would ever turn her way with the look of love he was giving her right now. She closed her eyes briefly, the feeling that this was still a dream ran through her, but she knew that it wasn't. Stefan Salvatore loved her, and she well... "I love you, Stefan."

Stefan grinned so big that it was blinding. He dropped his head against hers, closing his eyes in pure bliss before he took her lips again. Passionately exploring every inch of her mouth as he set to learn every thing about her that made her moan or groan or whimper or sigh.

All those months ago she had been right. He would move on without realizing it, it just never occurred to him that he had already moved on to the stunningly beautiful girl in his arms.

He would still never thank Tyler for giving him the push he needed to admit his feelings.

THE END


End file.
